A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel formed with liquid crystal cells and pixel elements with each associating with a corresponding liquid crystal cell and having a liquid crystal (LC) capacitor and a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) electrically coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. These pixel elements are substantially arranged in the form of a matrix having a number of pixel rows and a number of pixel columns. Typically, scanning signals are sequentially applied to the number of pixel rows for sequentially turning on the pixel elements row-by-row. When a scanning signal is applied to a pixel row to turn on corresponding TFTs of the pixel elements of a pixel row, source signals (i.e., image signals) for the pixel row are simultaneously applied to the number of pixel columns so as to charge the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor of the pixel row for aligning orientations of the corresponding liquid crystal cells associated with the pixel row to control light transmittance therethrough. By repeating the procedure for all pixel rows, all pixel elements are supplied with corresponding source signals of the image signal, thereby displaying the image signal thereon.
To reduce the power consumption, a half source driver (HSD) design is developed. In the HSD design, two neighboring sub-pixel electrodes of different pixels are electrically coupled to the same data line, and two sub-pixel electrodes of a pixel are electrically coupled to two neighboring gate lines, respectively. Such a design may reduce a half of power consumption comparing to a conventional design of an LCD. However, if charging to the sub-pixels is not uniform, dark-bright lines and flicker phenomena would occur when displaying an image, which will compromise the display quality of the LCD.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.